


Feeling It

by haldoor



Series: Doing It [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> It's heading in a porny direction if that bothers you, but there's no spoilers for the show.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Not mine!  I only wish!<br/><b>Beta:</b> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kaige68.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kaige68</b> ran her eyes over it, but any mistakes are my own fault.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny's on Steve's bed again<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> This is Part Four of the "Doing It" series and follows later the same day as 'The Thing'. It's just a porny little thing that means nothing, except ~~some of us~~ needed more smuttiness.

"It looks much better. So it feels okay?" Steve wasn't sure he should touch, though he itched to do so much more than touch _only_ the place where Danny had had the boil.

"Yeah, it feels fine," Danny said across his folded arms as he lay on his stomach on Steve's bed. "Maybe you should."

There was a huff of what sounded like laughter accompanying the words, and Steve frowned in curiosity from where he sat on the bed next to Danny's prone body. "Should what?"

"Feel it to see if you agree."

Danny sounded slightly drunk, and it occurred to Steve that he _had_ worked his way through a few cold beers before suggesting – without encouragement from Steve – that they go upstairs so Steve could check on the state of the boil. Steve had been cautiously optimistic but hadn't pushed for anything – scared he'd frighten Danny away – up till now, so he hadn't thought about how much drinking Danny had done to work himself up to this point.

"No, I probably shouldn't," Steve said sensibly, curling his fingers into a fist to stop himself from touching.

"I think you want to," Danny said lowly, looking back over his shoulder at last.

Steve's mouth opened slightly and his heart sped up as he met the needy look in Danny's eyes. "Do _you_ want me to?"

Danny rolled over in answer, and it was definitely something Steve wanted to see, although he couldn't help choking at the obvious want displayed in all its total glory. "Jesus, Danny…"

"Tell me you're not going to just stare at me for the next half-hour, Steven."

Heart thumping harder than ever, Steve knew he was probably making like a guppy for a moment or two. When he finally managed to speak, his voice sounded wobbly. "You sure about this? I mean, a few beers tonight; tomorrow you might not be feeling quite so happy about all of this."

"For Christ's sake, McGarrett, get your ass over here before I change my mind." Danny was already pushing his pants off completely, and Steve was still gaping, but the words made him look at Danny's face in shock, despite the pulse of need going through him.

"What if you do? Change your mind, that is?"

"Are you always this insecure?"

Danny was actually moving closer to him now and Steve had to stop himself from reversing away as the man got in his face, grabbing him by the back of the neck and planting a kiss on Steve's lips. At the touch, Steve couldn't help himself. He gave in, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss, pulling Danny practically onto his lap, finally – at last after denying himself for far too damned long – touching that sweet little ass he'd been admiring for practically the whole time they'd known each other.

"You were right," he managed in between kisses, "it does feel good. And no, I'm not insecure." There was another pause while they went back for another mind-altering kiss. "Just wanted to be sure this wasn't something you'd regret later."

Danny huffed a laugh, his rough fingers caressing Steve's jaw as he grinned into his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure I'll regret it for many very good and logical reasons, Steven – like every single time you go into something without back-up and/or with a grenade in your pocket – but it won't be because I didn't want it; want _you_. Now, get your goddamned clothes off and let me feel _you_ before I waste a perfectly good orgasm against your cargo pants."

Steve didn't need telling twice.

~//~


End file.
